


I’d Die for You

by Barson4Ever



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: My first Firefly fanfic... any suggestions to make it better would be appreciatedJayne would do anything and everything for River but what happens when he screws up?
Relationships: Jayne Cobb/River Tam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

River frowns as she watches Jayne head upstairs from the bar, trim on his arm. She tries to ignore it, and heads back to Serenity once she gets there she passes Simon and Kaylee.

“Where’s Jayne and the Cap? Thought you, Mal, and Jayne were doing a job.” Kaylee said.

“Don’t know about Captain, Jayne with trim.” River said sadly, going to her favorite hiding place.

Kaylee and Simon looked at each other. There was a noise behind them, looking behind they saw Jayne walking up the ramp. Simon shook his head.

“Ching-wah TSAO duh liou Mahng!!!!!” Simon shouted walking up to Jayne.

“It takes one to know one. What I ruttin do now?” Jayne said.

“Your trim at the bar.” Kaylee said.

“What bout yer?”

“River saw you with who.” Mal said, coming up the ramp of Serenity.

“River saw Jayne with trim, captain.” Kaylee said.

“Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze.” Mal swore.

“What?”

“What? I thought you two were closer? I thought you two were more than friends.” Kaylee said.

“She told me last night to stay away from her, even went to her old bunk to sleep. I took that as we were done.” Jayne said, looking at Simon

“What else did she say?” Simon asked.

“That she was different and it wouldn’t fit Serenity’s lifestyle.”

“As in….???” Simon was clearly confused.

“Getting married, havin’ kids. Ever since Miranda, ever since she started getting better she wanted all the normal things women folks want in life….. with me.” Jayne said, walking over to the weight bench.

“And you don’t want that?” Kaylee suggested.

“I do…. I just don’t understand why….. She saw me holding little Wash while Zoe and Mal were out on a job… But other than that I don’t understand why…”

“Why what Jayne?” Simon said.

“Why it’s me she wants those things with…… especially after everything Ariel. It shocked me as much as it did you guys that we got together. I need to go find her and talk to her.” Jayne got up and headed to their bunk.

Simon looked at Kaylee, she looked worried.

“They will be alright, Bao bao.” Simon hugged her and they headed for their own bunk.

Jayne came to a stop at his and River’s bunk, smiling slightly at the artwork made by River with a little help from Kaylee that said Jayne+River’s bunk. He opened the hatch door and climbed down quietly. Once he turned around, his heart broke, River was laying in bed crying. He walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry, I’m a Bun tyen- shug duh ee-DWAY-RO.” He whispered

“Yes you are.” River’s voice broke as she looked at him.

She sat up but moved to where her arms were around her legs, as if she was protecting herself from him.

“I need some space.” She whispered.

Jayne nodded, and kissed her head.

“Love you, Bao bao.”

Jayne grabbed some stuff to go work out, while working out he prayed to Buddha, which he never did, praying River would forgive him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayne didn’t know what to do, he had worked out, changed and now was in the kitchen getting supper ready. No one else was around, at least he thought he was alone until River wrapped her arms around him. She didn’t say anything, Jayne just turned around wrapping his arms around her.

“Hey.” He whispered.

“Hi.”

“Is this an I forgive you hug?”

“Maybe.” River looked at him, smiling slightly.

“The others will be up soon, want to help with the grub?”

River nodded, as they worked she stayed closer to him. Jayne had noticed she liked to stay close to him, normally, but decided to put some distance between them since their fight. He looked at her, pulling her into his chest.

“I forgive you okay?” He whispered, in her ear. 

“How? I was awful to you.”

“I was worse to you, I made a promise to you I was done with whoring and I meant it. I went back on my promise and you, the doc, Mal and everyone else have the right to be pissed at me. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” River whispered, as Jayne kissed her forehead.

River reached up, to the chain around his neck.

“Can I have that back?” River was running her fingers over the gold piece of metal.

“Thought we were done?”

“Please?” Jayne took it off, going to slide the chain around her neck when she shook her.

“What? Thought you wanted it back?”

“On finger, where it belongs, time for others to find out.”

Jayne smirked and put the ring on her left hand on the fourth finger. She smiled, then laid her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead,

“If we don’t have breakfast finished when the other’s get here, Mal is going to threaten to space me.”

“No he won’t, but okay.” River backed away and the two of them finished about the time others walked into the kitchen.

Everyone was watching them work, River brought over half while Jayne brought the other half of the breakfast over. River sat beside Simon, while Jayne sat between River and Zoe, Emma Washburne was in her mother’s lap. As was expected during every meal the crew shared together, Emma reached out wanting Jayne to hold her. He picked her up and as the rest continued eating, Simon wrapped his arm around River whispered in her ear.

“You and Jayne okay Mei-mei?”

“Yes much better.” River whispered, grimacing as she lay her head on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong Mei-mei?"

“Don’t feel good.”

“Where?”

“Sick, the food looked good but the smell makes me sick.” River whispered.

Jayne leaned over, a hand on River’s arm.

“What’s wrong, Bao bei?”

“Don’t feel good.” River laid her head on Jayne’s shoulder, smiling as Emma giggled at her.

“Jayne, take her to your bunk, have her lay down. I’ll go get my bag from the infirmary.” Simon stood up.

Jayne handed Emma back to Zoe, and stood up helping River up.

“Can you walk?” Jayne asked.

“Think so….” River said, then passed out, Jayne caught her.

“Kaylee….”

“I’m going…. Just bring her to the infirmary.” Kaylee said.

Everyone else worriedly followed behind Kaylee and Jayne.

“What happened?” Simon asked when he looked up at the doors opening and seeing River passed out.

“She stood and passed out and I caught yer, carried yer here.” Jayne said, as he laid River on the table.

“River can you hear me?” Simon said, flashing a light in her eyes.

River slowly opened her eyes, looking around.

“How are you feeling now? Mei mei.”

“Tired. Hungry but when I see or smell food I get sick.”

“What’s wrong with her doc?” Jayne asked.

“Let’s run some tests, see what’s wrong okay?”

“No test!” River’s eyes went wide and looked at Jayne, terrified.

“Not those kinds of tests, I’m just going to take some blood not much and run some tests on it. Okay?”

Jayne moved River into his lap while Simon got the needed items. River buried her head into Jayne’s chest while Simon took the blood.

“Almost done mei mei, promise.” Simon whispered.

After finishing up, River just continued to lay on top of Jayne.

“Doc, can I take yer back to our bunk?”

“Yeah, just go down first and watch her, climbing down the ladder so she won’t fall.”

“You want me to carry you?”

Meanwhile outside the infirmary 

“I never seen Jayne like that?” Kaylee said.

“What’s that little one?” Mal asked.

“Scared. The only thing in the entire verse that Jayne Cobb is terrified of is Reavers.” Kaylee said.

“Reavers and losing a part of this crew. Been that way since Miranda and after Ariel.” Zoe said.

Everyone watched as they talked and the blood was taken. Before they knew it Jayne was picking an awake River up and carrying her out.

Back inside

Jayne picked her up, noticing she felt a little heavier he realized, as he didn’t notice that when he was carrying her to the infirmary. The doors opened and everyone looked up at them. Jayne just walked by them headed to their bunk. Simon came out,

“How’s my little Albatross?” Mal asked.

“Feeling a little better, she’s tired. I’m running some blood work.”

“What’s wrong with River?” Inara asked, coming down from her shuttle. 

“I will have to wait for the blood work to come back, and it should be back by tomorrow. I don’t want her to go out on any jobs until then.”

Everyone nodded, Zoe and the baby went to bed, Inara went back to her shuttle. Kaylee, Simon, and Mal all just stood there.

“Until the tests come back River and I’m guessing Jayne will not be going on jobs.” Simon said.

“Why?” Mal asked.

“Let the test come back and we will explain.”

“It better be a good one to bench my pilot and Merc.

“You will be two bodies down if you have a job, captain.” Simon said, as he passed him to go to Jayne’s and River’s bunk.

Jayne helped River down the ladder, she walked to the bed and laid down and Jayne crouched in front of her.

“Yer want anything?”

“No, just you. Love Jayne.” River whispered.

“Don’t know why you do but I love yer too, Bao bao.”

They both laid down, River on top of Jayne, they both were asleep in minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Jayne woke up, not feeling the weight of River on his chest. He looked around seeing her sitting over in the corner looking pale.

“What’s wrong Bao bao?”

“Nervous about results.”

Jayne got up, walking over,

“Everything’s going okay. What does your reader skills say?” Jayne sat down beside her.

“Happy good things.” River looked at him worried.

“What wrong?”

“Just a child herself, how’s she going to raise one?”

Jayne noticed River had reverted back to calling herself in 3rd person which she never does since Miranda unless she’s really nervous or scare…. Did she say child?

“Jayne will leave.”

“You saying your pregnant?”

“99.98 percent positive.” 

No I won’t. I wouldn’t leave you or my youngin’. You will have me to help, yer brother, Kaylee, the cap, and the rest of the crew.”

River just looked at him unsure.

“River does my thoughts or my actions other than being Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze come off as a man who would leave his woman with his kid?”

River took a minute looking at him and shook her head no. Jayne took her hand and pulled her up into a hug.

“How about we go see doc, then by the time we can eat, and hopefully Mal doesn't have a job today and we both can relax.” He looked down at her, while she looked up at him.

“When are we going to tell the others?” She asked.

“Let’s see what yer brother has to say, then maybe Simon could help figure out the rest.”

River leaned in closer against Jayne hugging him tightly.

“Let’s go. And you're not an Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze.” River moved back and headed up the ladder.

Jayne watched her going up the ladder, after he was up and the hatch closed, both quickly made their way down to the infirmary. Once they got close River stopped, having to remind herself that she was safe in there now that Jayne was with her.

“You okay?” Jayne asked softly.

River nodded, taking a deep breath and walked in. Simon was standing with papers in his hands and books on his desk.

“GeGe.” River smiled, as she hugged him.

“How are you feeling mei mei?” Simon asked, returning her hug.

“Good, better than last night. Did you get the results?” River asked, as she sat on the chair, Jayne beside her.

Simon looked at them unsure, he still couldn’t understand what his mei mei saw in the big merc.

“Yes you two are going to be parents. You're about six weeks along.”

Jayne and River looked at each other and kissed each other. Simon watched them and could tell they both loved each other, even with what Jayne did both times at Ariel and the whore house, they were happy.

“How’s River’s brain going to affect it or is it?” Jayne asked.

“With them removing her amygdala it’s mostly likely she will have depression.”

“What about the baby?”

“I think she or he would develop like any other baby.”

“Baby will be normal like Simon, Jayne, Kaylee, Mal not like River damaged.” River looked down.

“Hey, you are perfect the way you are. We have talked about this.” Jayne whispered.

River nodded.

“How could we tell the others?” River asked

“I don’t know…. I know one thing this crew will help. Just sit them down and tell them straight.” Simon said.

Jayne got up, helping River down.

“I think at dinner with all the family is the best time.” Jayne said.

“I agree with Jayne… God I can’t believe I agree with something he suggested.” Simon dodged the slap from River.

About that time Mal called River up to the bridge.

“Better go, love Jayne.” River hugged and kissed him before she headed up there.

“Love you too, Baobei.” Jayne whispered.

Both Simon and Jayne sat on the couch, outside of the infirmary.

“Are you going to propose to her?” Simon asked, curious.

“You not notice the ring on her finger?”

Simon got a look on his face.

“Now I do, I was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with her.”

“We talked about having kids and she wanted to start sooner rather than later and I didn’t want Book in my head chanting the special hell.”

“I miss that, he said it to you?”

“No, Mal, when we had our Mrs. Reynolds on board.”

Simon nodded.

“Are you okay? River just turned 20.” Jayne said.

“Before Miranda I would be worried, but watching your mei-mei take on Reavers with two swords and her bare hands and feet and kill them single handy I can’t tell her what to do plus legally she’s an adult. So.” Simon shrugged looking at Jayne.

Both men got up, Mal came over the com

“We landed, everyone gets two hours planet-side.”

“I’m going to turn off the connection, to go look for something for her and Mattie will you keep her safe? Tell her it’s a good surprise to trust me for what it’s worth.” Jayne said.

“Kaylee and I will.” Simon smiled.

Simon went off to get Kaylee and River, while Jayne quickly went to his bunk to get the coin he’d been saving from his and River’s share.

Climbing back up, running right into the River.

“Ge-ge said I was coming with him, you had business.”

“I do.”

“Not bringing no back up.”

Jayne wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Don’t need, just going shopping, need to get something for Mattie.”

“Know your lying can’t read you.”

Jayne sighed.

“Trust me, please.” He pleaded looking her in the eyes.

River finally nodded, and kissed him. She went back to Simon and Kaylee, Jayne watched which direction they went and headed the opposite to the jewelry store. After an hour with a necklace and a teddy bear for Mattie, Jayne headed back to Serenity. He hid the necklace in a place River didn’t know about in their bunk, and placed the teddy bear on the side table. He turned back on the connection, letting River know where she could find him. She was climbing down the ladder in a matter of minutes, and launching herself into his arms.

“You mad?”

“No I just panic a bit when I can’t reach you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you keeping from me?”

“I got you a present, I will give it to you soon.”

“Message for you, Mattie.”

“What?”

Mal voice sounded in their bunk.

“Jayne, come to the bridge, there’s a wave.”

“Not good, hurry.” River said, as they both went up the ladder quickly. Once Jayne stepped up on the bridge, Mal went off the bridge, River sat in the co pilot chair while Jayne sat in Wash’s chair.

Looking at Wave Mattie was there alone.

“Mattie where is ma?” He asked the 10 year old.

“She’s gone Jayne. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for almost two weeks, everyone has left for the winter coming.”

“You at home, how ya running on medicine?”

“I think for almost a month, but that’s all.” Mattie said

“I’m on my way okay?” Jayne looked toward Mal, who nodded.

“How long?”

“Should be at most three days depending on fuel.” Mal said.

Jayne and Mattie both nodded.

Jayne looked at his mei mei.

“Love yer, Jayne needs to pack I guess.”

“Love yer too, better get as much as possible never going to go back there.”

Mattie nodded and disconnected. Jayne got up,

“I’ll be in our bunk til we's get to Caliban.” Jayne said as he passed both Mal and River.

Mal stays in the pilot chair, River in co- pilot wrapping her arms around her legs.

“Are you going to go check on him?”

“Already am.” River said, tapping her head.

Jayne left the connection between turn off for a few moments while he walked back to their bunk. Once he climbed down, he felt River searching for him.

She’s unwell and your favorite.

She’s the youngest, rest didn’t help ma with her, getting medicine, carrying her up stairs to bed other things. She was never a normal child so sickly.

About that time River opened the hatch, climbing down. She changed and laid down beside him, he wrapped his arms around her middle and his hands settled protectively over her stomach.

“Jayne worried.”

“Sorry, Baobei between you, the little one, and Mattie I will be.”

“Four of us will be okay, one big family including crew.”

“Sleep time, love Jayne.”

“Love you too, River.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next three days were rough on everyone on Serenity. Jayne had only come out of his bunk at dinner, mostly because River kept bugging him until he did. When he did, he was a bear, they landed around 4:30am, Jayne was up and ready to go. River walked over to him from their bed, Jayne finally looked up from cleaning Vera,

“I’m being loud again, aren’t I?” 

“Just a little, put Vera down and lay with me.” 

Jayne didn’t move, so River sat beside him. Jayne put Vera down wrapping his arms around her. 

“How little did you say the baby is?” 

“Grain of rice or pomegranate seed.” 

“I wish we could go find Mattie.” 

“Wait 3 more hours, then all of us will go.” 

Three hours Later

Mal, Zoe, Simon, Emma, Kaylee, and Inara followed Jayne and River. They walked for an hour before they saw a house, Jayne hit the ground, gently pulling River beside him Mal and the other followed suit. 

“What’s going on?” Mal asked.

“Gorram Reavers lurking around the barn.” Jayne whispered.

Jayne along with Mal left them going around the barn, with a total of five Jayne took out two while Mal took out three more.

“Go get your sister and let’s get out of here.” Mal said, keeping an eye out for more lucking around. 

Jayne ran to the front door.

“Mattie it’s me, open up.” 

Mattie opened the door, Jayne hugged her.

“You okay?” 

“Yes everyone come inside fore they come back. I have everything ready that I want. Ma left your stuff in your room she said to make sure you got what you wanted.”

“Okay, you sure you have everything you want?” 

“Yes.” 

Jayne nodded, and went upstairs followed by River.

The crew stepped inside the house shocked when they saw Mattie, 

“Sweetie are you still sick?” Kaylee asked.

“Always have been I got medicine but I’m low on it.” Mattie said, pointing to a box. 

Simon looked in it, figuring out what he needed.

“I’ve got most of it on the ship, what about an inhaler?” 

“Mine broke a couple of days ago.” 

“You got that too, doc?” Mal asked.

“No, but they are easy to find.” Simon said, surveying the rest of the supplies.

Meanwhile upstairs…….

Jayne walked into his parent’s bedroom, looking around, grabbing his pa’s old shotgun and pistol. He found his parents wedding bands, putting them in the pocket of his jacket, zipping it. He turned going to his old room finding River sitting on the bed looking at pictures,

“Weren’t I a cute little sprout?” 

River nodded, Jayne sat beside her.

“Did you get everything you wanted?” River asked.

“Think so, I don’t think I want anything besides those pictures yer looking at.” 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to pry.” 

“You're not, you see anything else you would like?” 

“Clothes you left that Ma Cobb made for you as a sprout that we could use for a new baby.” River said, pointing to a chest.

Jayne nodded, picking up the chest and went downstairs.

“You have everything Mattie?” Jayne asked.

Mattie nodded.

“Mal could you and everyone take this stuff back to Serenity? We need to do something in private before we go.” Jayne said, looking at Mattie. 

Everyone started to go taking stuff with them, River stayed behind. 

“Bao bao, go with them please?” 

“Stay with Jayne and Mattie, from a distance.” 

Jayne nodded.

Mattie showed Jayne where the graves were. River watched him bend down saying a prayer to Buddha, something he always does unless he is around the crew. After a few minutes the two siblings go back toward River. After they got back on Serenity, got Mattie settled in the bunk beside theirs.


	5. Chapter 5

Jayne and River laid down that night, River turned to face him. She grabbed his hand placing it on her stomach. 

“By tomorrow.” 

Jayne’s eyes got big, looking at her face then her round stomach.

“Doc said it would be another month.” 

“Who’s the reader in the family?”

“The wedding is tomorrow.” 

“Wedding first, then baby.” River whispered, and went to sleep. 

Jayne laid there awake, finally getting up quietly. He left their bunk, walking into the kitchen, seeing Zoe with Emma.

“Youngster can’t sleep?” Jayne asked, softly grabbing some of Kaylee’s engine wine.

“No, what’s wrong with you?” 

Jayne had taken two shots, one before asking the question another after.

“Nuthin. Why?” 

“Cause you haven’t drank any since coming back from the whore house.” 

“I’m trying to be responsible, I thought we were done that’s why I went that night. I’ve regretted it ever since. I’ve not been back to one and I don’t ever want to go back. I want what you and Wash had.” Jayne said, watching her struggle. 

“I know you hate this question but do you need me to hold her while you finish fixing her bottle?” Jayne asked, watching as Zoe struggled to hold Emma while fixing her bottle.

“Normally I would say no, but I’m so tired.” Zoe looked at him. 

Jayne walked over, taking Emma from her. Zoe watched him as he sat down at the table. Zoe handed him the bottle, Jayne just looked at it.

“Want to practice?” 

Jayne took it, looking at Emma, 

“Now what?” 

“Hold it up to her lips, she will take it.” 

Jayne did and Emma took it, sucking happily on it. Zoe watched him. He looked…. Scared.

“Afraid River will change her mind?” 

“What?” Jayne snapped his head up, looking at her. 

“Are you afraid River won’t go through with the wedding?” 

“No, I’m positive we will get hitched….. She said the wedding will happen then the baby will…. I’m just praying she’s wrong. I want more time to prepare.” Jayne said, looking at Emma. 

“You look prepared for the 3AM feeding phase.” Zoe said, handing Jayne the cloth, so he could burp her.

Jayne did, having seen Kaylee, Mal, and Zoe do it, even Inara. He gently patted Emma’s back, after a minute or two she let a burp out about the time River appeared. Sitting beside Jayne and laying her head on his shoulder, the one that Emma was on.

“She stole my man.” River frowned at Emma. 

Emma smiled at River, turning her head into Jayne’s chest. Jayne chuckled, handing Emma back to Zoe. He turned to River running his finger through her long tangled hair, and kissed her.

“Ready for bed?”

“Yes.” 

River stood up, Jayne did too, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. They got half way into the hallway to the bunk area before River stopped, putting her hand on her stomach. Jayne stopped as did Zoe,

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t kn….” River collapsed into Jayne’s arms. 

“ How w’rin bu lai, Whai w’rin Bu Jwo.” He mumbled, carrying her to the infirmary.

Zoe got on the com system.

“Doc, it’s River, infirmary.” waking everyone up.

Jayne had just laid River on the table when Simon came in. 

“She passed out again?”

“Yeah, was walking back to our bunk, she stopped and put her hand on her stomach. I asked what was wrong she didn’t know, that’s what scares me not that she passed out.” Jayne looked at Simon, as he sat beside her head he asked,

“What’s wrong with them?”

**Outside the infirmary..**

Everyone was sitting on the couches when Mattie came in, 

“What’s going on?”

“You might be an aunt soon.” Kaylee said, pulling her into her lap.

**Back inside**

Simon was listening to the baby’s heartbeat.

“Are they okay?” Jayne asked.

“Heartbeats are strong for both. Mei-mei, mei-mei.” Simon whispered, shining a light in her eyes.

River woke up, looking at Simon then Jayne. Simon smiled at her, taking a look at the monitor to check on the baby.

“C-section?” River asked.

“Yes. The baby is breech.”

Jayne nodded, looking scared. Simon looked surprised.

“Feet-first, they are supposed to be head first, Mattie was, I had to turn Mattie while she is still inside ma with Pa’s help. She almost died because the cord thing came out before Mattie did.” Jayne looked really scared for the first time since the Reavers chase. 

“That’s why I want to do a c-section, just to have her numb from the stomach down, I’ll do an incision below her stomach.” 

Jayne looked at River, who smiled and nodded.

“Do it.”

Simon got to work, Jayne stayed beside River’s head, with both their heads together so they could whisper to each other without anyone listening. 

“Jayne is scared.”

“Yeah.” Jayne smiled at her, knowing it wasn’t a question. 

“It’s going to be okay.” River whispered.

Jayne didn’t say anything after, neither did she. They stayed like that until they heard a strangled cry.

“Jayne would you help?” 

Jayne looked up,

“Come here.” 

Jayne rolled down, and was shocked to see the cord around the baby’s neck,

“Grab the scissors quickly and cut between my finger and his neck.”

Jayne did as he was told, and the 8 pound baby started crying. Simon wrapped the baby up handing him to Jayne, who had sat back beside River’s head. River smiled at Jayne and the baby before closing her eyes. 

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah, just tiredness combined with the pain meds.” Simon whispered.

Jayne looked down at his son, feeling content for the first time ever in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

The others had stopped looking in once the birth started except Kaylee. As she was watching, she would give them updates until she gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Zoe asked, holding Emma, the almost one year old asleep in her arms. 

“The cord thing is wrapped around his neck, Jayne had to cut it.”

“Mal and Inara looked in as Simon handed the baby, now wrapped up, to Jayne. As River closed her eyes Jayne spoke to Simon. 

“How long do you think she’d be out?” 

“Maybe an hour or two, take off your shirt and lay over there with him on your chest. It helps with bonding. Once River wakes up, we can move her back to your room.” 

Jayne nodded and did as he was told for once. Simon walked out of the infirmary. Inara had Mattie asleep on the couch, Kaylee was standing just outside the door with Mal, Zoe and Emma were also on the couch. 

“They okay?” Mal asked. 

“Yes. I’ll be moving River back to their bunk in an hour or so.” 

Jayne was watching his new son sleep on his chest. He looked at River, who was still asleep before he knew he was out. He woke up some time later, hearing Simon talking to River. He sat up gently with the baby in his arms, meeting River’s smile. 

“I’m going to move them back to your room, do you want me to help River and you carry my nephew?” 

“Yeah and you can hold him while I help her down the ladder.” 

Simon nodded. The walk up to the bunks was slow until Jayne passed the baby to Simon and picked up River, who looked like she was about to fall asleep standing up. Once Jayne and Simon had both mother and child safely in their bunk, River laid down on the bed and after Simon left River spoke,

“Can I hold him?” 

Jayne handed him to her, and sat beside her. 

“Need name.” She whispered.

“Got any?” Jayne said, as he wrapped an arm around her, looking at the baby.

“Max or Jax. You pick.”

Jayne continued looking at the little baby.

“How about Jaxson Max Cobb?”

River nodded, and kissed him. 

River fixed her shirt, propped up against the headboard and fed Jaxson while Jayne laid beside her watching Jaxson eat. When Jaxson finished she handed him to Jayne, Jayne grabbed an old t-shirt throwing it over his shoulder and burped him. After he finished he carefully laid Jaxson down and got in beside River. 

“Love you.” 

“Love Jayne.”

River laid her head on his chest. River was asleep in minutes. Jayne watched her and Jaxson sleep, finally Falling asleep too. Jayne woke up about three hours later to Jaxson crying. River barely woke up, sitting up while he got Jaxson and handing him to her after she fixed her clothes. He again watched Jaxson eat while River leaned her head against his shoulder. Once he was done River passed him to Jayne to burp him, as she did their eyes met. Jayne saw tears in her eyes, 

“Baobao, what’s wrong?” 

“Scared.”

Jayne sighed, he burped Jaxson as he wrapped one arm around her.

“Not going anywhere Baobao. Promise.” 

Jaxson burped and Jayne laid him down, and climbed back behind River. River was asleep but moved to rest her head on his chest. The next morning, River was awake and dressed for the day when Jayne woke up. He changed helping River up the ladder then carefully wrapped a blanket around Jaxson and secured it to his chest. Once he was up the ladder, River kissed Jaxson then Jayne. 

“You wanna carry him?” 

“Jayne cute with Jaxson on his chest.” River said, and kissed him again. 

“Cute huh?” Jayne smirked. 

River grabbed his hand, pulling him into the kitchen where Mal, Zoe, Inara, Mattie, Emma, Kaylee, and Simon had just sat down for breakfast. Mal and Simon just stared, while Zoe, Inara, Mattie,and Kaylee smiled. Jayne got food, passing it to River when he noticed everyone looking.

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Mal and Simon muttered. 

“You two are so cute.” Kaylee said.

River smiled while Jayne shrugged. Later after breakfast, Mal had a job to do so Jayne had gone back to their bunk to get Vera, Boo, and Binky. He turned to see River settling Jaxson. He walked up behind her, and kissed her head.

“Careful, in case something goes wrong.” 

“I will, always am.”

“Just since Miranda.” 

“I promise, I have a really good reason. I’ve got you, Jaxson, and Mattie to think about.”

“Love Jayne.”

“Love you too.” He kissed her. 

He kissed Jaxson who was half asleep, Jayne tickled his stomach, kissed River again and was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

River tried to rest, but her mind was too focused on Jayne, Mal, and Zoe. She finally gave up, hoping whenever Jayne got back they would both get some rest while Kaylee or Inara watched Jaxson. She felt them getting close, Jayne was in pain but was telling her to stay with Jaxson, River picked up Jaxson holding him close. Thirty minutes passed, and the door opened and Jayne climbed down. He turned, watching River sitting on the bed Jaxson in her arms, fussing. He sat down beside her wrapping both his arms around both of them. He moved into a comfort position. 

“You hurt.” River whispered, seeing the blood covered bandage on his chest. 

“I’ll live.” Jayne whispered, kissing her head.

River woke up, startled by the door opening. Kaylee came down, immediately feeling pain. 

“Jayne badly hurt.” River said, it wasn’t a question.

“Yeah, come on. I got Jaxson.”

River followed Kaylee to the infirmary. Everyone was standing around watching Simon work on Jayne. Inara hugged River.

“Albatross, Simon said you could go in if you wanted.” Mal said. 

River looked at Kaylee.

“I’ll keep Jaxson.”

River nodded. 

Everybody watched as River went in, she looked at Jayne then at Simon and laid on the other bed falling asleep. Simon watched Jayne’s vitals, slowly improving Simon stepped out. 

“What’s going on?” Mal asked.

“River and Jayne have a connection as everyone knows. It’s not clear to all of us how it works, but Jayne once told me that they both can feel pain if the other did and they are not around for example during Jaxson’s birth Jayne couldn’t feel the pain because he was there and holding her hand. River could feel the pain because she wasn’t with Jayne when he was shot today.”

“So River being close is helping Jayne?” Kaylee asked.

“According to what River and Jayne both say. I honestly don’t know.” Simon said, watching as River woke up and moved to Jayne’s bed. 

**Meanwhile..**

River laid her head on Jayne’s chest, immediately falling asleep. She woke up in his dream. 

_“Where did you go? I came to you and you woke up.” Jayne said._

_“Kaylee came and got me, figured I would lay on you and keep your mind company until your body wakes at the same time.”_

_“Do you like it?”_

_“What is it?” River asked, looking at the small house and barn._

_“Our home when we retire from the crew.” Jayne smirked as an older Jaxson and twin girls ran out of the house. The twin girls were about three years younger than Jaxson. ___

___Jayne sat down beside River, she laid her head on his shoulder._ _ _

___“How much longer are we going to stay here?”_ _ _

___“Just a little longer come on.” Jayne got up pulling her with him._ _ _

___Jayne led River over to the barn because it started to rain. River went in first while Jayne closed the door and wrapped his arms around her waist. River saw all three kids plus future Jayne and River all holed up in the barn under blankets River reading to the kids and Jayne._ _ _

___“Perfect. Can we go back?”_ _ _

___Jayne grunted,_ _ _

___“I am, you stay here and I’ll be back.” He kissed her._ _ _

__“What’s going on?” Zoe asked._ _

__“Jayne is waking up.” Simon said, walking back into the infirmary, watching as Jayne opened his eyes._ _

__“Hey doc.” Jayne said._ _

__“Anything hurt?”_ _

__“Just my chest.”_ _

__“Well along with your knife scar from River, you also have a new bullet scar.”_ _

__“Is she okay? She came looking for me.”_ _

__“Yeah, I just wanted to see the connection work first hand.”_ _

__“It did, where’s Jaxson?” Jayne whispered._ _

__“Kaylee’s got him, why don’t Mal and I help get you both back to your bunk and rest? Kaylee and I will watch Jaxson.”_ _

__“You sure?”_ _

__“Come on.”_ _

__After getting River settled in bed, Jayne looked at Simon._ _

__“Thanks for saving me.”_ _

__“I only saved your body, she saved your mind.” Simon said, as he climbed out of the bunk._ _

__Jayne turned and looked at River, he stripped down and joined her. She woke up taking off her dress and he laid down. She laid her head on his bare chest while he covered both of them up with a blanket._ _

__“Twins really?” River looked at him._ _

__“About three years younger than Jaxson.” Jayne nodded and kissed her._ _

__“Thought I was supposed to be the psychic of the family?”_ _

__Jayne chuckled and kissed her._ _


	8. Chapter 8

Mal was sitting on the catwalk above the cargo bay. Inara sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“How’s Jayne?” She asked. 

“Fine, went back to his bunk with River and Jaxson.” Mal looked at her. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Alright, how are you? Jayne getting shot isn’t new but it was a close one.” 

“The third time he came closest to his death.” Mal mumbled, remembering the time Mal almost threw Jayne out of the airlock after Ariel, when Reavers shot the harpoon in his leg. 

“Let’s go to bed, everyone is down for the night.” Inara got up, as Mal did.

Mal followed her to the shuttle, Mal stopped just outside the door. Inara looked back,

“Aren’t you coming?”

“Wasn’t sure if I was allowed.”

Inara smiled and shook her head. 

“Come on.”

Mal followed her shutting the door. Meanwhile back in Jayne’s and River’s bunk. Jayne laid awake watching River and Jaxson sleep, he heard a noise gently moving River he got up. He moved over to where Jaxson was asleep frowning at the sleeping baby.

“Mattie.” 

Jayne looked over at River in bed, River pointed up at the door. 

“Go back to sleep, I’ll check on her, then be back.” 

River laid back down, but didn’t go back to sleep waiting on him. Jayne made his way up the ladder, seeing Mattie sitting beside his door.

“Matts what are you doing awake, you should be in bed.” Jayne said sitting beside her. 

“Can’t sleep, worried about tomorrow.” 

“What are you worried about?” 

“The wedding.”

“What bout the wedding?” 

“You, River, and Jaxson family, I ain’t.” 

“Yer my baby sister, you are my family just like River, Jaxson, Kaylee, Simon, Mal, Zoe, Inara, and Emma are. Kaylee is like you, another little sister, Simon is River’s brother, Mal is the Captain, and   
Zoe is mama bear to the whole crew and Inara is.. Well Inara.” Jayne wrapped an arm around her.

“So I’m a part of this crew now too?” 

“Yes, we all look out for another, no matter what.” 

Mattie nodded, about that time, River came tearing out of the bunk with Jaxson in her arms crying and not happy.

“River what’s wrong? You're scaring Jaxson.” Jayne said grabbing the baby as River sat close to him. 

“Reavers, close.” River whispered. 

Jayne moved to get Mal and Inara’s shuttle beating on the door. Inara opened it, while pulling on a robe, Mal in the background pulling on a pair of pants.

“What the hell Jayne?” Mal asked.

“Reavers.” Jayne said. 

“River?” Mal asked.

“Here.” River whispered.

“You good to fly Serenity?”

River nodded.

“Jayne get everyone beside Zoe, River, yourself, and I in the shuttle. Inara, I want you to take everyone to whitefall, we will meet you there.”

Jayne went and gathered Kaylee, Simon, and Zoe telling them what was going on after getting everyone square away in the shuttle including Jaxson. River didn’t want to be separated from him, but knew Simon and Kaylee would take care of him. River and Jayne both kissed his head before Jayne handed him over Kaylee, Inara holding Emma. After they left, Mal looked at the controls and screens. After checking in with Inara, saying no one followed them.

“They are still on us, they didn’t follow the shuttle.” Mal said. 

“How are we going to lose them?” Jayne asked, sitting behind River. 

“Maybe we will pass by an Alliance Cruiser and let the Reavers feed on them for a while.” Zoe said. 

“There’s one not far.” Mal said.

“Shiny… Ni Ta Ma De Alliance.” Jayne muttered. 

“Hands of blue not far ahead.” River shivered. 

Jayne stood beside River’s chair, River had pulled her legs into the swat, and hid her face in Jayne’s stomach Jayne wrapped his arms around her mumbling in her hair. Soon they passed by somehow undetected, five minutes later Zoe said, 

“Neither are following us, Reavers and Alliance must have wanted to fight.” 

Mal nodded, looking over at River and Jayne. He picked up the com, 

“We got rid of Reavers, met up at Ariel next to a lake and sent me the coordinates.” 

“Okay, see you soon.” 

Mal looked over back at River and Jayne. 

“You okay, Albatross?” 

River didn’t say anything. Jayne picked her up sitting down in the co-pilot chair. 

“I think she will be when she sees Jaxson. Ariel? I would’ve picked another moon.” Jayne whispered. 

“I figure since it was a sore spot for you both, it might be the best place to start your new life together.”

“Agreed.” River looked up Jayne. 

“As long as you agree to not crave on my chest again.”

River looked guilty, as much as Jayne did. Neither one liked to talk about that point in their lives.


End file.
